MegamanX Neo Phantom's Reign
by Shinigami.Yami
Summary: The year is 25XX. The wonderful city of Arcadia is no more. Sigma and the Phantom virus have taken reploids and mavericks to rid the world of the human and reploid pests. What will happen? All you can do is wait...


            100 years had passed since the so called "dawning of a new age". To the believers of Neoism, it was a time of true happiness. But to the people of Arcadia, it was simply the coming of a new dictator.

This story revolves around a reploid named Nale. He was a final project of an unknown scientist, but upon his completion, he was cryogenically frozen until a set time. This was more than 500 years ago. And now, is the year 25XX. This is the year of the Phantom.

            "Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave me Mommy!"

            This was the cry of a little boy as his mother was being taken away by the hostile reploids known as the Phantoms of Neo. These groups of reploid enforcers were the elite troop of soldiers that were hand picked by the all mighty one himself, Sigma.

            The boy tried running to his mother, and just as he thought that he was within reach, the handle of a beam saber jabbed him in the neck, rendering him unconscious. Unknown to the enforcers, they were being watched by 4 sets of eyes.

            The reploid who had knocked the boy unconscious had lagged behind the others because of it and just walked slowly to catch up. His troop crossed over a hill and they were lost in sight to him, but he walked stoically across. Just as he was about to reach the knoll, a pair of white fists grabbed him, and dragged him into an alley.

            When he opened his eyes, he saw something that made his heart run cold. In front of him was a silver reploid in vicious looking ride armor with blade wings and two sabers located in two white fists. Next to him stood a duo of girls that looked almost exactly the same other than the fact that they were the exact opposite color of each other. Where one was white, the other was black. But the person that chilled his blood the most was the one directly behind him.

            The reploid behind him popped his head in front of the enforcer's and said one word, "Boo."

            Then the young enforcer finally knew his situation and understood who these people were. They were known as NeoEX. They were the scourge to the ranks of the Phantom army.

            Whimpering pitifully, he begged, "Please…please spare me…I promise to lead a good life! Just please spare me!"

            The enforcer grabbed unto the black trench coat that the leader of the group was wearing and begged. Right when his hand grabbed the coat, the leader pulled out a beam saber and sliced it right off. Reploid blood dripped unto an increasingly large puddle on the ground. The stump of a hand lay there on the ground, loose circuits hissing in the air.

            Lifting him by the cuff and shoving him into the wall, he said in a silent and menacing tone, "Never touch the coat…"

            The terrified enforcer nodded his head and gulped.

            "I'm gonna let you go, cause I'm a nice guy and all. But I got a message for you to deliver to your pal Sigma up there," he said as he pointed to the castle above.

            Soon after, at the gates that led up to the floating castle of Lord Sigma, a pitiful heap of a reploid with tattered uniform and dismembered arm limped up to the gates and fell with exhaustion.

            The four NeoEX members walked down the barren streets of what used to be the most populated city in the entire world. Now it was a sorry sight to see. Beggars and bandits littered the streets and if you couldn't protect yourself, you'd be sent off to the scrap heap in less than two nanoseconds.

            The four walked down and threw random pieces of food into the beggar's bowls as they went. The two girls were constantly finishing each other's thoughts, disturbing the leader very much. The silver reploid simply trudged on in his ride armor.

            "Hey Raistlin!" both of the girls said, "When are we going to go back to the base? Huh?"

            Raistlin, without even turning, simply said, "We'll go back in a day or two. Or do you two think we should go back earlier?"

            The silver reploid finally talked and his voice was deep and mellow, "We should get back as soon as possible. My ride armor is in need of a recharge and both Tsu and Ari are in need of some training."

            The two girls looked at the silver reploid and pouted, "Aww…Hanze, you're no fun!"

            The one with darker armor was Tsu and she simply frowned at Hanze's comment while Ari, the one with lighter armor, pouted and giggled.

            Raistlin nodded at Hanze's statement and said, "We'll stay here for the night cause it's getting way too late, but tomorrow morning, we're headed back to the base."

            That night, at the hotel that they were at, Raistlin had gotten up at the middle of the night and was getting a drink. That was when he heard it.

            Right outside of the hotel that they were at, a group of Phantom enforcers had a reploid surrounded who was trying to protect a little boy and his mother. The Reploid had a long blue trench coat on and white pants with white hair and a visor that covered his eyes. He stood there with an ornate metal staff in one hand, ready for battle.

            "Step away from the child and the mother reploid and you shall not get hurt," said the lead enforcer.

            Smirking, he replied, "Now where would the fun be in that?"

            The enforcer growled and waved his hand forward. Two enforcers leaped at the reploid, but before they were even at where he was, he was gone. They scratched their heads, trying to figure out where he was.

            While trying to find him, they heard a whistle.

            "Up here ya tin cans!"

            Right above the whole Phantom force, he was leaning on his staff. After whistling, he jumped down and dispatched two of the enforcers so quickly, that they hadn't even fallen and he was already done with two more. A river of reploid blood went downstream towards the lead enforcer who was, by this time, all alone.

            Ripping off his uniform, he showed his true form as a high ranking general.

            The general had 8 arms and each had a vicious beam katana. He looked like something out of an Indian fairy tale.

            "Let us see if I can't curb your tongue!" and with that, the General leapt forward and slashed at the reploid. He managed to dodge just in time and the General instead laid waste to a building that was behind him. The reploid jumped down and grabbed the General and jumped back upwards into the night sky.

            While flying through the air, he talked to the General whilst he beat him with his staff, "You know, the thing that I hate most about you guys is how you're just so much of a bully to the other people around here. You really should stop."

            As soon as he finished his little talk, he put up a transparent blue energy shield and slammed him back down to the earth with the force of a meteor shower. The General lay there in a 50 yard deep ditch in a pile of burning metal.

            He dusted himself off and went over to the mother and son and helped them up, "You're safe now."

            She thanked him quickly and ran down the street. Throughout all of this, Raistlin watched with an awe inspired mind.

            He thought to himself, _'Damn…That guy is strong…The way that it looks, I think he's on our side at least…'_

            The mysterious reploid walked away into the nighttime street, his blue trench coat slowly moving in the wind.


End file.
